Brown Diamond
Brown Diamond 'is a Galaxy Homeworld gem and a Patriach at the Great Galaxy Authority, An original Off-Character figure created by a Roblox User, SimpleMaker, solely made for Roleplaying purposes " Authority is useless if you don't stand it with Loyalty"'' - Brown Diamond Introduction Brown Diamond is a former Quadranite Authority Patriarch that eventually left the authority in a reason of Homeworld's White Diamond invasion of Quadran Homeworld. The leader of his former authority, Electra Diamond was defeated/shattered by White Diamond that led to the destruction of the Quadran Homeworld itself, forcing the remaining Diamonds to fled, including Brown. Brown Diamond escaped the invasion and ran towards the Earth, eventually found himself alocating on Homeworld's matriarch Colony, Pink Diamond. The later event such as the Damage of The Diamonds (as seen in the Steven Universe episode, '''Same Old World)' '''and Homeworld's Gem War forcing him to recover on the Moon, Staying there in the range of 1000 Years. After the period of 1000 Years, He began to establish his own authority on the Earth and starting produce gems by recycling Homeworld's Kindergarten for his Court. Significant structures and facilities built by Brown Diamond himself led to the detection of Mesmerizing potencial Neo-Colony for foreign authority, for instance, The Great Galaxy Authority. The Leader of the Galaxy Authority, Red Diamond eventually commanded all of her Dropships, Fleets and Quartz Satelites to orbit and Disembark to conquer the planet. Brown Diamond soldiers trying to defend their Diamond, the humans, and the Planet. The Victory of The Galaxy Authority realizes Brown Diamond, How pittyfull and less-strong he is, leading to the join of Brown Diamond on the Galaxy Authority. The Earth eventually transfered to Red Diamond and under Red's Administration until Black Diamond took over as a gift from Red Diamond. Personalities Brown Diamond is tend to be more quite, passionate, loyal to the things he love the most, including his love for Red Diamond (Likely Mother-Son relationship). He has been colonizing planets, satelities, Asteriod belts for his close-companion, such as Black Diamond and Chrome Diamond. He also roled as the main designer of the Galaxy Homeworld by developing certain gem structures, facilities, Arenas and Interviewing centers. But beside all of his generousity, loyalty, passionity for his Gem court, Galaxy Diamonds and his other close-companion, Brown is fairly known for his Emotional Unstability, Harshness, Rough, Devastating effect if something unpleasure/Bad things happened to him/impacting him, resulting some damages of a matter, regardless the matter surround him. Abilities Brown Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities '''Radiated Pathokinesis' - When Brown Diamond is overwhelmed with sadness, he emits a brown aura around him that induces the said emotion to anyone exposed to it. The induction is powerful enough to cause Gems exposed to the aura to cry immediately unprovoked. The ability does not seem to affect non-Gem beings. Time Transportation '- A very rare unique power, acquired only 1 in 1 million chances of a Diamond emergence/production, enabling Brown Diamond to transport certain Gems/Living beings to his memories (or some certain points of his past) by spawning a special warp-hole that only can be spawned by Brown Diamond himself '''Psammokinesis '- An Ability to manipulate any kind/certain kinds of Sand/Sandstones that usually found on Terrestrial planets such as Earth, Mars, Venus, Titan (Satelite of Saturn), etc '''Terrakinesis - An Ability to manipulate/posses a Landmass of a Planet to anything Brown Diamond desire 'Cryokinesis ' - An Ability to freeze any matter and manipulate Ices 'Desertokinesis - '''An Ability to manipulates any kind of Desert plains or Biomes '''Enhancement ' - An ability to enchance other Gems and their respective powers, simply being around him increases the strength and power of all other Gems. 'Ferrokinesis '- An Ability to manipulate metals Gemstone Category:Characters